


🤪

by RealBoneHours



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Face-Fucking, Foot Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Predator/Prey, Trans Male Character, at least i'm pretty sure. that's what i set out to write, it's both of em. this is a t4t household, no monsterfucking which i know isn't required but it's my favorite part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealBoneHours/pseuds/RealBoneHours
Summary: “... You want me to chase you.  Through the woods.”Forzen half-shrugged.  “Uh,yeah?”Gordon rubbed his temples.  “Don’t… don’t just say that like it’s the most painfully obvious thing in the world, man.”
Relationships: Gordon Freeman/Forzen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	🤪

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill by now probably. None of those Metrix types, no minors, don't send this to people who don't wanna see this, ESPECIALLY don't send this to the crew, and so on and so forth. Please just be cool.
> 
> Anyways, I WAS gonna try to make this be for halloween, but I could really figure out a way to make it halloween-y, so just enjoy, I guess.

“... You want me to chase you. Through the woods.”

Forzen half-shrugged. “Uh,  _ yeah? _ ”

Gordon rubbed his temples. “Don’t… don’t just say that like it’s the most painfully obvious thing in the world, man.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “What’s not clicking?”

“Well, first of all, why the  _ fuck _ would I chase you? You’re- you’ve got  _ military training, _ and fuckin’...  _ huge _ muscles. I’m at a pretty big disadvantage, here.”

“... Doesn’t that make you  _ want _ to?”

“ _ What? _ ”

Forzen leans in close, just an inch from Gordon’s face. “Don’t you wanna just knock me down a peg? Show me who’s boss?”

Slowly, his confused squint gave way to wide eyes. “ _ Oh. _ ” He smirked. “Oh, this is a  _ sex _ thing, isn’t it?”

All his confidence immediately tumbled off as he straightened back up. “I- well,  _ yeah- _ ”

“Dude,” he cut him off with a hand on his cheek. “It’s alright. I’m down with that.” He kisses him, gentle and loving, then pulls away with what he hopes comes across as self-assurance. “But,” he punctuates this with a pat on Forzen’s chest, “you better start running.”

That seemed to do the trick, as, after looking at him for just a few seconds with a flushed face, he turned around and ran, vanishing into the trees.

…

Gordon had zero confidence whatsoever. He’s not exactly out of shape, per se, but every second of head start he gives has him debating himself on the fairness of another second more. It’s anybody’s guess exactly how much time he gave before huffing to himself about how “he must be a  _ mile _ away by now, man,” and scrambling for the trees. He jogs in the direction he saw Forzen take off in, hoping he wouldn’t bust out the military-grade tactics right out the bat, whatever those might be. ( _ If _ those are even something he can pull off- Gordon loves the guy, despite everything, but he didn’t exactly seem  _ good _ at being a soldier. In some ways, that makes him glad he’s the only one of them that made it out alive, as opposed to-  _ wait, stop waxing poetic about the guy, you’re supposed to be hunting him down right now. _ )

He sees no real sign of Forzen yet, but he tries to think like he could be hiding behind anything in his immediate surroundings and act accordingly. Avoid stepping on anything that could make too loud a sound. Try not to breathe too heavy, not just to go unheard, but to hear any sound  _ he _ could make all the more easily. To not give himself away, but give  _ Forzen _ every opportunity to. Gordon’s… almost alarmed at how quickly he’s easing himself into playing the part, seeing as how it’s only been  _ minutes _ since he was confronted with the fact that, yes, this is something real, actual people  _ are _ into,  _ genuinely. _ He tries to shake that thought from his head to better focus in on… actively partaking in it. This almost sends his train of thought into an endless loop between the stations of “psychoanalyze myself” and “just shut up and have some wild sex, oh my god,” until he hears a twig snap somewhere to his left.

Crouched behind a bush, Forzen looks up at him like a deer in headlights. Gordon grins down at him like a vampire about to feed. He almost laughs at how quickly his caution paid off, but then Forzen’s sprinting in the opposite direction, and Gordon’s legs have him following not too long behind without a second thought.

And, just like this, his confidence is starting to slip again. He doesn’t want to disappoint him after all this by  _ not _ catching him. Or disappoint himself, either- despite his expectations, Gordon finds he’s getting more turned on as the chase continues. But, just like he thought, Forzen’s got more stamina than him. Or maybe he just knows better how to conserve energy while still making a long distance in a short time. Whatever. Gordon liked P.E. well enough, but he didn’t exactly pay much attention to whatever actual lessons it could’ve presented.  _ The point is, _ he’s starting to feel himself lag behind, and not with much he can do about it. Unless a damn  _ miracle _ happens in the next few-

“ _ Oh, shit! _ ”

… And there’s his miracle. Right when Gordon thinks he’s gonna have to call it quits, a certain bootboy gets his titular footwear snagged on a root jutting from the ground, getting him falling on his hands and knees. And as he turns to look so he can get himself free, he sees Gordon approach him from behind, pace almost carefree if it weren’t for the energy radiating off him. Not long after he leaves his limited field of view, Forzen feels his torso getting shoved into the ground, just barely keeping his face out of the dirt.

He grinds his shoe down for a moment, almost marvelling at the sight before him, before he lets up just long enough to manhandle Forzen into laying on his back, holding him down by the shoulders. Straddling his hips, he moves in favor of pinning down his wrists. As he traps Forzen under his weight, Gordon smiles wide, holding eye contact as they both struggle to catch their breath. After a moment, Gordon leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“ _ I fucking got you, bitch. _ ”

Forzen shuddered. “Looks like you did.” He cranes his neck, trying to get a good look at him. “What’re you gonna do about it, huh?”

Sitting up, he licked his lips. “I… I think I’m gonna fuck your mouth.”

He huffed, but the color of his face betrayed him. “You’re just gonna whip it out in the open?  _ Nasty. _ ”

Gordon furrowed his brow and looked coldly down from where he loomed over Forzen. “Hey,  _ I _ caught  _ you, _ you little brat. Thought that meant I could do whatever.” He squeezed his wrists a little tighter, just enough to hurt. “Pretty sure that’s what ‘show you who’s boss’ implies, here.”

Forzen opened his mouth, and then promptly closed it. He did this a few times, peppered with nigh-inaudible noises. Gordon was about to reassure him that he can back out of this at any time before he finally spoke up. “I’ll tap your leg twice if I need to breathe.”

Letting go of his hands, he unzipped his pants. “Good boy.” Getting up on his knees, he slid those and his boxers down his legs. He awkwardly kicked them off, careful not to put them too far away, before scooting forward, framing Forzen’s face between his thighs. Other hand on the ground for balance, Gordon grabbed him by the head as he got into position. “Open up.”

And so he did, tongue lolling out for Gordon to rub up against. His now free hands made their way up to his thighs, and the movement stilled. Gordon paused because he thought Forzen was about to tap out already. Forzen thought it was because he didn’t get permission to touch him. When neither did anything about what they were thinking- only stared at each other, panting- he swirled his tongue over his clit, immediately rewarded with a shuddering gasp and a jerk of the hips.

“There- that’s it,” he whispered, starting to move  _ just _ slow enough for Forzen’s tongue to keep up. He threw his head back, mouth hanging open, grip tightening. “ _ God- _ ” As the tip of his tongue dips in, Gordon’s legs start to tense up. “I didn’t even  _ need _ to chase you down for this, did I?” The hand grabbing Forzen’s head moved to cup his cheek as best he could instead as he watched him. “You are just  _ hungry _ for it.”

“Mmh,” he grumbled.

He laughed, breathless, grinding down into his mouth. “You’re-  _ aah- _ ” His hips stuttered, the only warning he managed (or  _ bothered? _ ) to give before bucking faster, just absolutely  _ using _ Forzen’s mouth. “Fuck-  _ fuck- _ I’m gonna-”

Some evil part of his brain told him to tap twice, deny him this release. The part that just wanted to feel Gordon cum all over his face had a lot more say in the matter, thankfully.

Shaking, biting his lips, he kept rocking his hips, hardly muffling a moan as pleasure ripped through him. And even as he finally slowed to a stop, Forzen kept licking until he got up on his knees. “Shit-  _ alright, _ alright.” Gordon fell back on his ass, sitting on his stomach. “Oh… my god.”

Forzen took a deep breath. “... Yeah.”

Watching him squirm ever so slightly beneath him, Gordon had an idea. “Stay right there, okay?” He stood up and… stopped to put his pants back on first, awkward to do around his shoes  _ and _ without getting his bare ass dirty. But he pulled it off, awkwardly laughing mostly to himself as he zipped back up. “Sooo.” He stepped on Forzen’s chest, putting down just the tiniest bit of pressure. “That… that was good. You did a good job.”

He glanced between Gordon’s face and his foot, seemingly waiting for some elaboration.

Slowly, he dragged his foot all the way down to what one might consider the edge of the crotch. “Think  _ you _ deserve a lil somethin’, too.”

Forzen’s eyebrows flew up, taking in a sharp breath through his nose when that heel pushed down on his lower stomach. He nodded furiously while he spread his legs apart. As the sole of Gordon’s shoe started to tease at him through his clothes, he covered his mouth with his fist.

“No.” He lifted his foot back up entirely, putting a hand on the nearby tree for balance. “No, I wanna hear you.”

He froze before putting both his arms straight at his sides. “... Yes, sir.”

Laughing and shaking his head, Gordon put his foot back, careful not to place too much pressure on any particular point. “God, is that  _ actually _ a hot thing to  _ you? _ Did you used to get off on just… having conversations with your commanding officers or some shit?”

“Tha- eeuh-”

“It’s fine, that was a rhetorical question.” He started to drag his foot back and forth over everything. “This hurt at all?”

Forzen bit back a whine, shaking his head.

“Alright, cool.” He rubbed a small circle where he thought his clit might be, earning a gasp in response, before going back to his previous motion. “Let me know if it does, okay?”

He only got part way through nodding before pausing to moan behind his closed mouth. Glancing up at Gordon, he carefully rolled his hips up.

Smirking, he brought his foot to a stop. “Go ahead.” He put more of his weight into leaning against the tree. “Fuck yourself on my foot.”

Gordon was expecting him to be incredulous. But, Forzen seemed to be too far gone for that, taking in a shaky breath before thrusting up, starting to do just that. Winching his eyes shut, he started to pant.

He minutely shifted his leg around, uncomfortable keeping it in one position in the air like this for that long. Judging from the way Forzen groaned, it seemed to work out in his favor. “Never took you for the kinda guy who’d like this.”

“I- the-” He cut himself off with a moan.

Gordon snorted, struggling to keep his balance. “Oh my god, you don’t need to talk! Just shut up and get off already if you’re that messed up right now!”

“ _ Yeah, _ ” he breathed out while he picked up the pace.

He grinned. “Yeah,  _ what? _ ”

“Yes, sir!” It wasn’t very long at all before he was bucking his hips, moaning with every other motion. He threw his head back, not a care at all about the dirt, before starting to chant Gordon’s name under his breath.

“C’mon. Cum for me.”

Either he had excellent timing, or that’s all it took. Forzen’s back arched up off the ground, mouth wide open as he rode it out, moving in tight little motions against the bottom of his shoe.

After he slumped back down, Gordon took his foot away, watching Forzen catch his breath. “You good, man?”

He sat up, nodding when his response of “yeah” couldn’t come out clearly between his heavy breathing.

Gordon offered his hand. “C’mon, we gotta wash your hair  _ real _ bad.”

“Carry me.”

He laughed. “ _ No! _ ”

Forzen pouted before accepting the help to stand up, grumbling under his breath.

“Maybe next time.”

His eyes lit up. “You  _ want _ a next time?”

Gordon scratched the back of his neck with the hand that wasn’t still holding Forzen’s. “ _ Yeah, _ man, this was… uh… a fun learning experience. I probably oughtta start working out more frequently, first, though.”

After a second, he smiled. “Nice.”

“Mhm.” Looking around, his own smile dropped. “Hey, uh… you remember which way we came from?”

“... That… is a question. That is good to be asking me.”

“Oh my god.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry they're fine they find a trail in a timely fashion it's fine. It's fine


End file.
